


Project Unnamed

by Little_Mins



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Mins/pseuds/Little_Mins
Summary: An experiment . That's what this mess started as , a clinical experiment that wanted to do more than what was believed possible , that's the mindset that led to this mess that the experimentees can't leave behind no matter what they leave to do in the general society , reminders of their traumas engraved into them both physically and psychologically. The markings on their skin only the surface of their experience.
Kudos: 1





	Project Unnamed

Pain flooded through Castor's receptive system , a hole being punched into his shoulder and in turn letting out a breath of fresh red blossoms , a restricted sigh of pain slipping from his once rosy lips ,which were no longer youthful as they once looked, the harsh treatment that he received in his "line of work" having caused him to develop a dreaded habit of biting and picking at the layer of skin over them ,leaving them to become cracked and torn regardless of season .  
The words that his mentors had engraved into his mind flashed to the forefront of his thought process , 'show no pain' , though he didn't recall why they'd tell him that , except that it was a sign of weakness , he'd barely become an adult but he was already hiding how he truly felt when in pain due the words flashing to the front of his mind , despite not being in a situation like what he used to be put through almost daily ,days of endless training to be able to 'defend society against inhumane acts' . 

That's what he faced now. An inhumane and selfish act right before him. All he could see was the scenes before him of mentors demonstrating how to correctly use a wide array of weapons as he crumpled to the ground from the searing pain that was slowly burning through his shoulder ,his fingers slipping accidentally over the order tray that he'd been fulfilling ,the still hot coffee following the actions of his fingers and spilling over his apron ,staining his shirt further as the male who had fired at him approached,heavy footsteps landing one by one unless he felt cool metal against where his chin had dropped,it forcing his head to lift to look the perpetrator in the eyes ,a stony gaze staring directly into his fear-filled one. 

"So , you have two options , I put a second bullet through you . "The man smirked "Or you give me all the money in the register and I'll consider leaving you alone . Which will it be ? " He chuckled lowly , seeming to patiently wait for an answer from the small male under him,who was gasping for breath at this point , the feigned patience soon fell through as Castor was yanked to his feet and pressed against the counter .

"Open the register now Kid . " He growled in Castor's ear, pressing the weapon roughly against his skin ,urging him to follow the single instruction ,which he did so as he trembled , fumbling to open the register . He had been closing up ,just after the last customer of the cafe had left for the evening , expecting the normal routine that he'd fallen into after being able to leave the experiment that ruined his present and future due to the engraved past in his mind, when he had viridity stolen from him and following orders had become second nature to him. 

"Perfect . You don't speak and you followed my instructions , I guess I'll leave you to sort yourself out . " The elder and bigger male sneered , taking all the significant notes from the register ,shoving them into pockets before strolling out of the store casually ,leaving Castor to fall back to the ground,the pain of his injury overtaking his body once again as the adrenaline depleted from his system.

(UNFINISHED)

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much still a draft of a piece that I started about 2 years ago that I'm making myself come back to as I still want to work on it so please forgive me if things don't fit in place very well or seem jumbled, I'm getting everything that I can out and then will mass edit when I have enough to do so ^~^   
>  Please give any constructive criticism in the comments and I'll try to work on it !


End file.
